The Midnight Snack
by KyraBear
Summary: Kaylee and Simon bump into each other, way past their bedtime looking for a midnight snack. Kaylee/Simon fluff.


"Oh," Kaylee said embarrassed, "I didn't know anyone else was up." She stopped and looked down at her bare feet tracing circles on the wooden floor.

"Yeah" Simon said scratching at his bed headed hair. "Neither did I." They stood there awkwardly trying their best to avoid looking at each other.

Simon stood shirtless in a pair of flannel pajama bottoms River had gotten for him oh-so many years ago. And Kaylee in a low cut floral tank worn from years in the engine room and a pair of short cotton shorts, pink to match the flowers of her tank.

They stood in the empty kitchen of Serenity. Only the soft creaks of the ship to break the silence. " A little late for a snack huh?" Simon said softly, not wanting to go back to his empty room, but on the flip side he didn't want to make Kaylee feel as though she was supposed to stay.

"Don't mean we can't have one." Kaylee said tiptoeing around to the cabinets. Riffling through each to find something suitable to soothe her peckish hunger.

"We got canned tomatoes or a couple of Mystery Meals courtesy of River." She said holding up a labelless tin.

"Sorry it ain't so proper." She said knowing Simon would have been used to fresh baskets of fruit on demand.

Usually Simon would have taken that remark as a hostility had it not come from sweet hearted little Kaylee.

"Yes," he responded, "And I apologize for not being in the proper attire for such a grand feast."

His eyes sure do mighty twinkle Kaylee thought, then laughed at Simons poor attempt of sarcasm, his tone way to flat to have made anyone else laugh.

"So Doc, ya feelin' lucky?" Kaylee asked holding up one of the mystery cans.

"Bring it on." he said quietly, suddenly remembering just compromising this would look, them together, alone, dressed like this.

She slid the can across the wooden table, quickly followed by a can opener and a fork to where Simon had taken his seat. Kaylee was about to plop herself down next to him, but he jumped out of his seat to pull the mix-matched chair out for her. "My lady." he said dead panning but a faint smile touched his lips. Kaylee just rolled her eyes as she took the seat.

"Thanks" she muttered once he was seated himself. She opened her can to find peaches, which she immediately dove into with a smile.

"What did you get?" Simon asked cranking away at his own can, twisting the can opener ferociously.

"Peaches." Kaylee said smiling, " and your self?" she asked slurping down some of the sweet juice at the bottom of the can.

"Uh... Well, I don't really know." he said tipping his can so she could see the blobby mass of green-brown slime. Kaylee made a face, her nose wrinkling up and she pinched her lips together.. "Don't eat it Doc." she warned. " It's Jayne Surprise, his favorite protein mix."

"It can't be that bad can it?" Simon asked prodding the sticky mass with his fork.

"It is." she repeated, her tone warning.

"You're just scared." he said.

"No I ain't, I just no better than to eat som'thing that looks like that." She said pointing to his can with her peach clad fork.

"Kaylee's just a chicken." He said scooping up a dime sized bit.

The instant "Jayne Surprise" touched his tongue he felt like he was going to throw up,his face scrunched up and he spit the awful blob back into the can.

"Told ya!" Kaylee said smugly, an equally smug smile plastered on her face.

"How does the man-ape eat this?" he said wiping his mouth off with his hand.

"Here, have some of my peaches." Kaylee offered holding them out across the table. Simon scooted his chair close enough to her that his pale arm hair brushed against her forearm as he reached for the fork. Just that simple touch sent goosebumps running up her arm and through her spine.

Kaylee starred down at her peaches a flush creeping up her cheeks when she realized how close to Simon she was. How close to his bare chest, smoother and more toned than she had imagined. And seeing his wiry yet well muscled figure up close reminded her of just how many times she had imagined it.

A cracking sound echoed through the empty halls of Serenity and Kaylee clapped her hand to her mouth to suppress a squeal of surprise. She jumped back in her chair bringing her closer to Simon, his bare chest touching her back through the bars in the backrest.

Kaylee was breathing heavy, adrenaline pumping through her veins. Simon smiled, even scared Kaylee was still so beautiful. Simon didn't want to admit it, but as her back was pressed to him, he admired her. The slope of her waist and her perfect hips normally hidden behind layers of jumpsuit. His eyes flicked down her body once more before he blinked away his thoughts of the beautiful mechanic, his ears red.

"Simon?" Kaylee said standing out of her chair after another sound travelled to them. He stood up and faced her, half a head taller, her hair only coming to the bottom of his nose. So he had to look down to met her eyes. Not that far down. he scolded himself.

"Huh?" he said seeing her eyes so wide with fear, " It's probably nothing." he reassured her.

That was when yet another pang echoed through the halls and Kaylee practically jumped into the good doctor's arms. She wrapped her arms around his waist, her body to one side of his.

With one arm he wrapped her closer, protective. His hand resting on her waist, his thumb finding the miniscule break between her shirt and shorts. They waited like that for a few breaths Simon held her closer, all too aware of who he had in his arms. He reached up to her face where she had her hair caught in her slightly parted mouth. His soft fingers touched her lips as he brushed them away and looked into Kaylee's green eyes, whose lips hung still parted, surprised and innocent.

" I " Kaylee stammered her heart beating through her chest, as she she pulled away softly. " I should, really be gettin' off to bed." She whispered.

Simon just nodded, staring at his bare and now freezing toes. Kaylee walked out of the room stopping at the door frame and turning back. "Sweet dreams Doc." she said hanging on to the door frame before leaving again, bringing her hand up to her lips. Where she still felt the tickle of his soft fingers brushing away her hair.

"Sleep well Kaylee." he said softly after her, watching her walk away safely before turning to his own, small empty bunk.


End file.
